netherrealm_studiosfandomcom-20200213-history
Mortal Kombat
''Mortal Kombat ''is a fighting video game developed and published by NetherRealm Studios and Warner Bros. Games with Midway Games, created by Ed Boon. Released for the Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 2 and Xbox on July 6, 2004. The game focuses on the Shao Kahn, the Konqueror who deploy invasion and building into tournament, Goro, the shokan warrior, he become ultimate champion though he defeated Great Kung Lao, which any kombatants can defeat Shao Kahn, ending with their confrontation in the tournament known as Mortal Kombat. Mortal Kombat became a best-selling game and remains one of the most popular fighting games. The latest version of the game, new playable characters from the adventure games, who goes doing three games with prequel deal for Ed Boon, featuring Ultimate Mortal Kombat, release on November 22, 2004. Gameplay and Features Principal gameplay involves one-on-one 3D style fighting. Mortal Kombat uses a single two-dimensional fighting plane (at 60 frames per second), although characters are rendered in three-dimensional fashion, intended to give depth and range to portrayals of various projectiles. Through the 2000s, the developer by NetherRealm Studios would keep their single styled fighting moves with four attack buttons for a different array of punches and kicks and blocks. A defining and best-known feature of the series is its finishing move system called Fatality. An original idea behind it was to give gamers a free hit at the end of the fight. The basic Fatalities are finishing moves that allow the victorious characters to end a match in a special way by murdering their defeated, defenseless opponents in a gruesome manner, usually in the predefined ways exclusive for the given character. As Utlimate Mortal Kombat arrived for the new version of original game, new improved graphics and upgrade your weapons and more, included Konquest, used RPG at adventure above for Mortal Kombat series. Plot 500 years ago, the annual Shaolin Tournament, long the most prestigious fighting tournament in the world, was interrupted by the appearance of an old sorcerer named Shang Tsung and a strange four-armed creature, who entered the tournament and defeated the Great Kung Lao. This Shokan warrior was the half-human, half-dragon fighter named Goro, and he became the ultimate fighting champion for the next five hundred years. It focuses on a tournament call Mortal Kombat, held in Outworld by, the emperor Shao Kahn, the konqueror who deeside kombatants above the realms. This was all part of Shao Kahn's plan to tip the balance into chaos and help Outworld conquer the Earthrealm, he combines every sent to warriors in tournament, the winner against emperor Shao Kahn himself. Kombatants Default * Abir Abu Zamir * Ancestor * Baraka * Belokk * Blaze * Chameleon * Cyrax * D'Vorah * Dullahan * Enjin * Ermac * Erron Black * Ferra & Torr * Fujin * Gargon * Goro * Henge * Jade * Jarek * Jax Briggs * Jerrod * Johnny Cage * Kabal * Kai * Kano * Khameleon * Kintaro * Kotal Kahn * Kung Lao * Kurtis Stryker * Lady Kitana * Liu Kang * Lord Raiden * Meat * Mileena * Motaro * Naberi * Nightwolf * Nimbus Terrafaux * No Face * Noob Saibot * Nu'o'c * Oniro * Penance * Quan Chi * Queen Sindel * Rain * Reiko * Reptile * Sarah Nac * Sareena * Scorpion * Sektor * Shang Tsung * Shao Kahn * Sheeva * Shinnok * Siang * Skarlet * Smoke * Sonya Blade * Sub-Zero * Tanya * Tasia * Tremor * Triborg * Tundra * Vesper * Wynd and Rayne * Zenkaro Purchase (Expansion only) Deadly Alliance * Bo' Rai Cho * Drahmin * Frost * Hsu Hao * Kenshi Takahashi * Li Mei * Mavado * Mokap * Moloch * Nitara Deception * Ashrah * Dairou * Darrius * Havik * Hotaru * Kira * Kobra * Onaga * Shujinko Unchained * Atmosphere * Ballistic * Kalypso * Knightware * Quánjíshǒu * Sunshine * Yaqona Armageddon * Ariana * Blossom * Daegon * Desta * Natbleeda * Rapha Salazar * Roark * Seeder * Serzh * Taven * Vaatu * Wu Lae Quest Fighters (Komplete Edition) * Candyman (Candyman) * Chupacabra (Mexican Werewolf in Texas) * Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Elm Street) * Fulgore (Killer Instinct) * Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda) * Gordon Freeman (Half-Life) * Issac Clarke (Dead Space) * Jago (Killer Instinct) * Jeff the Killer (Creepypasta) * Juliet Starling (Lollipop Chainsaw) * Link (The Legend of Zelda) * Kratos (God of War) * Master Chief (Halo) * Pinhead (Hellraiser) * Pumpkinhead (Pumpkinhead) * Rake (Creepypasta) * Samus Aran (Metroid) * Sherlock Holmes (Sherlock Holmes) * Slenderman (Creepypasta) * Wolfman (The Wolfman) * Zalgo (Creepypasta) * Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) Arenas Default # African Savanna # Amazon River # Armory # Balcony # Bank # Bell Tower # Black Dragon Hideout # Botan Jungle # Bridge of Immortality # Cathedral # Dead Pool # Dead Woods # Destroyed City # Ecola State Park # Elder Gods' Arena # Emperor's Courtyard # Evil Tower # Fire Well # Flesh Pits # Goro's Cave # Grand Palace of Edenia # Graveyard # Hidden Portal # Ice Pit # Itsukushima Shrine # Jade's Desert # Jinsei Chamber # Kahn's Arena # Kahn's Kave # Kombat Tomb # Kove # Krossroads # Kuatan Jungle # Living Forest # Minato District # Netherrealm # Noob Saibot's Dorfen # Outworld Arena # Outworld Courtyard # Outworld Marketplace # Palace Gates # Persephenia # Portal # Prison # Raiden's Temple # Refugee Kamp # Reptile's Lair # Rooftop # Ruined City # Scislac Busorez # Scorpion's Lair # Sea of Blood # Sedona, Arizona # Shang Tsung's Courtyard # Shang Tsung's Garden # Shang Tsung's Throne Room # Shao Kahn's Throne Room # Shaolin Temple # Sky Temple # Soul Chamber # Special Forces HQ # Star Bridge # Temple of Elements # The Pit # Tomb # Warrior Shrine # Wastelands of Outworld # Waterfront # Wind World # Zhu Zin Purchase (Expansion only) Deadly Alliance # Acid Bath # Celestial Portal # Dragonfly # Drum Arena # House of Pekara # Kuatan Palace # Lava Shrine # Lin Kuei Palace # Lost Tomb # Lung Wai Temple # Moloch's Lair # Nethership # Quan Chi's Fortress # Sarna Ruins # Shang Tsung's Palace # Wu Shi Academy Deception # Beetle Lair # Chamber of Artifacts # Dark Prison # Dragon King's Temple # Dragon Mountain # Falling Clifs # Golden Desert # Hell's Foundry # Liu Kang's Tomb # Lower Mines # Nexus # Slaughterhouse # Tower of Osh-Tekk # Yin Yang Island Unchained # Arctika # Chamber of Daegon # Edenia's Market # Greenwich # Himalaya Mountains # Shirai Ryu Temple Armageddon # Lumber Mill # Meteor Storm # Netherrealm Cliffs # Outworld Spire # Pyramid of Argus # Ramse Desert # Reiko's War Room # Tekunin Warship Quest Fighters (Komplete Edition) # 19th Century, London # Black Mesa Research Facility Test Chamber # Chamber of the Flame # Geothermal Power Plant # Pumpkin Patch Graveyard # San Romero High School Modes * Story Mode * Arcade Kombat * Versus Kombat * Tournament Kombat * Online Kombat * Training * Challenge Tower * Marketplace * The Krypt * The Kollection Chamber * Downloadable Kontent * Options Trivia * This is the first game in the series to introduce guest characters. It is also the first fighting game in the series to feature more than one guest character from other franchises. In this case, Kratos from God of War Series, and Freddy Krueger from the Nightmare on Elm Street movie series with other quest characters arrived. **The game haves a biggest kollection to have 10 quest characters or more, including Komplete Edition, remake version of the winning award, releasing sometimes in 2012. * This is the first Mortal Kombat game to not have a manual, as well as the only fighting game to not have a manual on the PS2 or Xbox. * This is the first fighting game in the franchise to include battle intros and victory poses. * This is the first Mortal Kombat game where the original secret characters are playable in their original outfits. * This is the first game to introduce characters in a 3-D plane fighting game. * This is the developers' first Mortal Kombat game designed under Netherrealm Studios. * This is the only game to show all Lin Kuei cyborgs in their human forms, before their automation. * This is the only game Sub-Zero has a cyborg form, as he was the only Lin Kuei ninja to not have one. * This is the first game where Kintaro has fatalities of his own. * This is the first game where every character has their very own in-game voice. * Although commonly listed as the first Mortal Kombat game to have a tag team mode, this is not strictly true. ** However, this is the first game where two players can work together (Online/Offline). ** Mortal Kombat had a 3 fighter team mode, however, it was not possible to switch out, characters only changed after one died, similar to Endurance Matches in the early games. * The announcer voice for this game is Jamieson Price, who is also the announcer for Super Street Fighter IV. Therefore, both rival franchises share an aesthetic element with each other. * The demo for the game was hacked not far from its release, revealing everything about the game. (Characters, Stages, Etc.) * Footage of the game was shown in a scene from the Warner Bros. film, Project X. * Others have appear as cameos above Brutal Fists, Elemental Blitz Crime Brawlers, Battle Rhythm, BeastKnights, Hallowteens, Superpowered, Heavy Hitters, Lord of the Underground, Invictus and other games. Category:Games Category:Fighting Games